L'immortalité est un passe-temps bien long
by FlorianKaisui
Summary: 10th capturé par des Anges Pleureurs. Le TARDIS laissé au commande d'une folle prête à tout pour retrouver le Docteur. POV de Jack, meurtri par la mort de Ianto. Aidera t'il longtemps cette inconnue venant lui demander de sauver le docteur ? La Chanson du docteur touche à sa fin mais seuls les immortels pourront ajouter un nouveau couplet à cette mélodie.
1. Déprime à Cardiff

**Disclaimer :** Tout ça ne m'appartient pas ^^

**Rating :** On va dire K+ même si j'ai jamais écrit une fanfiction sans au moins une histoire "olé olé" dont peut être M à un moment

**Reviews :** Soyez indulgent (^^) , j'ai pas écrit de fanfic depuis longtemps

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai cette idée depuis un moment dans la tête donc j'ai décidé d'écrire cette fiction même si je ne sais pas encore ce que ça va donner. Pour le moment j'ai qu'une idée de premier chapitre/première scène donc ça risque pas d'aller loin mais j'ai plein d'idées notamment de ramener des personnages perdus de vue enfin ça vous verrais plus tard si l'histoire se continue.

**Contexte :** On va dire que ça se passe après que Donna soit partie mais avant que le Docteur affronte le Master et doive se régénérer . Mais ça commence avec une histoire très torchwoodienne devrait je plutôt mettre ça dans la section Torchwood plutôt que la section Doctor Who ? On verra bien.

**CHAPITRE 1 : Déprime à Cardiff**

_* J'ai regardé dans le TARDIS et le TARDIS a regardé en moi. Je suis le Bad Wolf, je me suis auto-crée. J'ai pris les mots et je les envoyés dans le temps et l'espace, un message est venu me dire ou vous étiez. Je veux vous sauvez mon docteur. Vous n'êtes rien, Dalek, je peux entièrement voir le temps et l'espace, je peux voir chaque atome de votre existence et je peux les diviser. Et tout redeviendra poussière. Tout ce qui existe va mourir. C'est la fin de la guerre du temps. […] Il est hors de question que j'arrête d'utiliser ce pouvoir je peux donner la mort, je peux donner la vie... *_

Jack Harkness repensait à cette histoire que le docteur lui avait raconté à leur dernière rencontre, cette histoire lui expliquant pourquoi il était immortel pourquoi il avait survécu à une extermination dalek et que depuis ce jour il ne pouvait plus mourir. Cette immortalité lui avait été fort utile dans ne nombreuses situations, il avait aidé plusieurs fois le Docteur avec son don, il avait pu être un leader parfait pour Torchwood, un leader qui n'a pas peur d'affronter la mort en face mais il s'était rapidement lassé de ce pouvoir et espérait qu'un jour cette magie de Rose venant du TARDIS s'estomperait peu à peu pour finalement le laisser mourir. Il avait vécu beaucoup trop longtemps et la vie paraissait bien fade lorsque les gens meurent autour de vous et que vous vous restez vivant, ne pouvant rien faire pour les ramener à la vie, ayant comme unique solution de continuer à avancer en essayant de les oublier au plus vite pour que votre cœur ne soit pas rongés par toutes ces pertes.

Mais c'était la mort de trop. L'équipe de Torchwood s'était décimé au fil des années et il ne restait maintenant plus que Gwen et lui. Ianto était mort récemment et ça Jack ne pouvait pas le supporter il savait qu'il n'avait pas montrer la plus grande affection pour Ianto qu'il aurait pût plus lui témoigner son amour et moins batifoler avec tout le monde et n'importe qui pour peux que ce n'importe qui soit un minimum mignon. Ce qu'il n'avait pas assez montrer à Ianto c'était l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui et cette rupture nette, cette mort avait réveillé en lui une sensation de solitude, étant le seul à pouvoir continuer de vivre à travers les âges, étant voué à une éternelle vie en solitaire. Combien de temps mettrait Gwen pour être la prochaine sur la liste des amis morts de Jack Harkness ? Il n'en n'avait aucune idée mais ce qu'il savait c'était qu'un jour elle ne serait plus là et qu'il n'y aura alors plus personnes pour motiver Jack à continuer. Il n'aurait plus qu'à se couler dans le béton, comme avait essayé de faire ses derniers ennemis en date, pour avoir un semblant de mort et ne plus avoir à supporter cette vie de calvaires.

Alors qu'il était seul en train de déprimer sur les marches devant l'entrée secrète de Torchwood, Jack entendit un son qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille, il n'y fit tout d'abord pas attention, trop perdu dans ses pensées puis il fit fonctionner ses quelques neurones pour se demander pourquoi il entendait ce bruit et fit la connexion pour comprendre que le TARDIS n'était pas loin. Que voulait encore le Docteur ? Il n'était certainement pas venu pour lui, Jack avait bien compris qu'il était une anomalie temporelle et que le TARDIS ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, le Docteur ne viendrait jamais le chercher pour qu'il devienne son nouveau compagnon ça c'était impossible il était surement venu pour recharger la puissance du TARDIS sur la faille temporelle de Cardiff et il repartirait en un rien de temps comme à chaque fois. Jack décida quand même d'aller dire bonjour et de voir si le Docteur n'aurait pas une aventure palpitante pour lui changer les idées et même si il n'en était rien, voir le Docteur lui redonnait toujours le sourire. Il se rappelait avoir embrassé les lèvres temporelles de ce Seigneur du temps et se disait « Sérieusement qui peut marquer ça sur son CV ? * A embrassé un seigneur du temps. * - Oui bon okay -_- '', à peu près tout le monde, mais je suis le seul homme à l'avoir embrassé... Enfin je crois... » Cela lui rendait le sourire de repenser à toute les conneries qu'il avait pu faire en présence du Docteur. Il marcha quelques pas pour atteindre cette petite boite bleue, cette boîte de police bleue qui était tout sauf discrète dans cet endroit aussi vaste où il n'y avait quasiment personne qui circulait dans les rues à cette heures ci. Un énorme truc bleu au milieu d'une place vide en somme. Mais alors qu'il s'avançait vers le TARDIS il ne vit pas le Docteur en sortir mais une femme, une femme qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontré. Etait-ce sa nouvelle compagne ? Déjà ? Mais il venait à peine de perdre Donna... étrange. Cette femme sortie donc de la boite bleue et cria dans le vide :

**- Jack Harkness ? Est ce qu'il y a un certain Capitaine Jack Harkness dans le coin ?**

C'était bien lui qu'elle appelait ? Mais qui était elle ? Pouvait on lui faire confiance ? Elle sortait du Tardis, les gens sortant du Tardis sont rarement méchant, le Tardis est une femme qui ne se laisse pas piloter par le premier venu, elle était soi avec le docteur soit elle savait piloter l'engin et donc elle ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise personne puisque le TARDIS n'avait pas ronchonner à ce voyage. Jack s'avança vers cette femme et dit d'un ton peu assuré :

**- Euh oui ! C'est moi ! Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?**

Elle eut un air soulagé, comme si elle était rassuré d'être au bon endroit, au bon moment et d'avoir trouvé la bonne personne :

**- Professeur River Song ! Archéologue. Le Docteur est en danger, vous devez m'aider !**


	2. Une inconnue un peu trop bavarde

**Disclaimer :** Tout ça ne m'appartient pas ^^

**Rating :** K+

**CHAPITRE 2 : Une inconnue plutôt bavarde **

**- Professeur River Song ! Archéologue. Le Docteur est en danger vous devez m'aider !**

Avant même que Jack n'est pu sortir une phrase il fut prit de court par cette River Song qui continua sur sa lancée, entamant un monologue. Elle sortit une petite pancartes où il était marqué SPOILERS en lettres capitales. Jack détestait les spoilers surtout parce que quelqu'un lui avait spoilé la fin d'une série qu'il adorait : l'histoire d'un groupe de vacanciers dont la navette spatiale s'était échoué sur une planète déserte mais la planète n'était pas si déserte que ça... C'était une série très populaire et on lui avait spoilé la fin, en fait tout cette histoire n'était qu'un rêve, drôle de fin pour une série. Mais ce n'était pas le propos, il se re-concentra sur cette femme brandissant un panneau SPOILERS qui lui disait :

**- Avant que vous ne posiez trop de question je dois vous dire que la moindre de nos paroles ou de nos actions pourrait briser le continuum espace-temps et que je prend un gros risque en venant vous chercher. Le Docteur est en danger et cela pourrait avoir des conséquences terribles sur son futur et sur MON passé !**

Jack reconnaissait un trait de caractère du Docteur en elle, cette façon de faire des monologues en utilisant des mots compliqués dont le sens de ses phrases n'était compréhensible que par lui. Elle était pareille que lui à rentrer dans des monologues interminable à parler de passé, de futur, de présent et à donner l'impression que le monde peut exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. River, sûrement en voyant le regard de Jack ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait, continua son explication sans prêter attention à la compréhension de son histoire par Jack.

**… J'étais donc sur Zébulon 5, la planète thermale, j'avais besoin de me reposer, je venais de croiser le Docteur et il me connaissait à peine, cela m'avait totalement chamboulée, j'avais besoin de me détendre quelque part... Je suis donc allé sur Zébulon 5. Tout se passait bien j'étais tranquillement dans le spa mais alors que je commençais à me détendre j'ai vu le Docteur ! Mais pas MON Docteur ! Sans vraiment savoir comment, je savais que c'était lui, il portait un nouveau costume, avait un nouveau tournevis, il avait une nouvelle tête mais je savait que c'était lui ! J'ai eu très peur, parce que mon passé, son futur …. non non non je ne peux pas en parler ce sont trop de spoilers d'un coup... Bref, j'ai voulu savoir, être sûre que c'était lui, j'ai voulu voir la boite bleue et c'est la que j'ai vu les anges pleureurs ! J'ai poussé un cri d'effroi ce qui a attiré le regard du docteur vers moi, le stoppant dans sa course vers le TARDIS. Il m'a vu et il est devenu tout pâle comme si il voyait un revenant et c'est durant ce moment d' inattention que les anges l'ont attrapé.**

Cette femme parlait beaucoup trop et il ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce qu'elle racontait pour une femme qui devait éviter de spoiler le futur, elle racontait un peu trop sa vie. Mais l'information qu'il avait retenu c'était que le Docteur était en danger . Pourtant malgré l'urgence de la situation une question lui trottait dans la tête.

**- Mais... Pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis personne pour le Docteur, même pas un semblant de compagnon j'ai du l'aider moins de 5 fois dans ma vie, que voulez vous que je fasse ?**

Elle voulu lui répondre entrouvrit la bouche pour parler puis la referma rapidement. Elle prit Jack par le bras et le fit entrer dans le TARDIS. La décoration n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il y avait mit les pieds... c'était toujours ce bon vieux TARDIS. Ils rentrèrent tout les deux et s'installèrent sur un bord du tableau de commande pour continuer à discuter. River se parlait à elle-même, parlant à haute voix, se demandant si elle devait lui raconter toute l'histoire et culpabilisant en même temps d'être l'élément déclencheur de ces péripéties elle n'aurait pas dû être sur cette planète à ce moment là elle n'aurait pas du intervenir dans la vie du Docteur et il n'aurait pas été kidnappé par les anges pleureurs, si il mourrait elle ne s'en remettrait jamais : Avoir causé la mort du docteur... ENCORE ?! Elle n'en pouvait plus de voir le Docteur mourir tout les 4 matins à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait en contact avec la time-line du seigneur du temps.

Pendant que River déblatérait toute seule tentant de trouver une solution pour savoir où retrouver le Docteur - à quelle époque, à quel endroit ? - Jack faisait le tour du TARDIS laissant River se perdre dans ses monologues et tout en faisant le tour il fut irrémédiablement attiré par cette lueur sur le sol du TARDIS, cette lueur protégé par une cage qui paraissait indestructible, cette lueur qui paraissait si douce et envoutante, cette lueur qui lui disait que tout ses problèmes avaient une solution. Cette lueur lui faisait ressentir que la mort de ses amis n'était plus un problème qu'il n'y avait plus à s'inquièter, plus besoin de pleurer. Pendant ce court moment il se sentit serein, comme si tout pouvait recommencer d'une meilleure façon et créer un apaisement universel. Il posa un genou à terre pour observer cette lueur et se rapprocher de sa lumière si douce, mais il fut arrêté rapidement par quelqu'un.

**- Maitresse Song ne serait pas contente si vous faisiez des bêtises dans le TARDIS du Docteur**

Jack se releva, le regarda de la tête en bas, c'était un de ses aliens domestiques, le truc à la mode au 31 ème siècle, comment ça s'appelait déjà... des espèces de tentacules à la place de la bouche, cette petite boule de lumière qu'ils tenaient dans la main... Des Clouds ? Des Moods ? Non ! Des Oods !

**- Etes vous l'immortel de la légende ? Etes vous l'immortel de la Chanson ? ... de la Chanson du docteur ?**

On se calme ! Répondit Jack excédé. Je n'ai jamais voulu venir ici, je n'ai pas envie d'entreprendre une de vos quêtes spatio-temporelles pour aller sauver le Docteur. Je ne suis pas votre immortel et tout ce que je veux c'est rentrer et déprimer comme je le fais si bien dans mon monde à mon époque ! J'en ai ras le bol de tout ces voyages, je ne suis que le cobaye de ses gens au cas où leur aventure serait trop mortelle pour eux. J'en ai marre d'être votre pantin immortel, si vous sauvez le Docteur ce sera sans moi, je m'en vais.

Il était excédé mais ne savait pas pourquoi, c'était comme si cette lueur dans le TARDIS avait fait remonté d'un coup tout ce qu'il gardait enfouit depuis un moment, ses envies casanières, ses envies d'être mortel, ses envies de ne plus être le monstre de foire immortel dont tout le monde parle. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir du TARDIS mais au moment où il arrivait à cette porte, il entendit un claquement de doigt et le TARDIS ferma ses portes.

**- Pas si vite mon mignon ! L'interpella River. La prophétie du Ood dit que nous avons besoin d'un immortel, le Docteur n'est pas là, le Ood est mortel et je le suis aussi, tu es donc le seul à pouvoir nous aider pour cette partie de la prophétie. La question est : Veux tu sauver le Docteur ou pas ?**

Elle employait maintenant le tutoiement... mais pas d'une façon amicale, plutôt d'une façon pour imposer une hiérarchie dans cette équipe. Elle voulait qu'il sache que c'était elle qui était au commande et que puisqu'elle voulait sauver le Docteur, tout ceux qu'elle désignerait sauveraient le Docteur aussi. Jack n'aimait pas cette femme, elle ressemblait beaucoup trop au Docteur dans ses mauvais moments, ces moments quand il est totalement perdu face à la fatalité, face au destin, où tout lui échappe des mains et où il devient impuissant, lui, Seigneur du Temps. Elle était comme lui dans ces comment là, impuissante pour sauver le Docteur toute seule, perdue dans le temps et l'espace au bon vouloir d'une machine capricieuse cherchant à retrouver son maître. Jack décida de faire quelque chose :

**- Bon d'accord, je veux bien vous aider mais à une condition, pas de cachoteries entre nous et je vous préviens, même si je suis immortel, Je déteste mourir alors j'espère que ce n'est pas le but premier de ma présence ici.**

Il se tourna ensuite vers le Ood qui comme un gentil Ood n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis que Jack avait pété son câble quelques minutes auparavant. Pourquoi était il là ? Avait on vraiment besoin de se trimbaler l' « alien de la prophétie » à travers le temps et l'espace. Il demanda :

**- Premièrement ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est quelle est cette prophétie dont vous parlez tout le temps... il regarda le Ood puis continua sa phrase en tournant le regard vers River. Vous avez dit que je n'étais qu'une partie de la prophétie, quelles sont les autres parties ?**

**- Tout te seras expliqué en temps et en heure Harkness, fait preuve de patiente. Pour l'heure nous devons changer d'endroit bouger le TARDIS , les Anges sont à notre poursuite.**


End file.
